


Tell Them I'm a Good Kisser

by lavenderoracle



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Songfic, alternate kichiro angst, blaseball - Freeform, i'm writing angst about a randomly generated splorts game, kiss my bat two, no beta lmao, san francisco lovers, seattle garages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderoracle/pseuds/lavenderoracle
Summary: Songfic with Good Kisser by Lake Street Drive!!Allison misses her Kichiro.
Relationships: Allison Abbott/Kichiro Guerra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi gang!! i haven't written in a while but i wanted to write this and i'm hoping you like it!! i'll try and get the next chapters up sometime soon :)

_ If you're gonna tell them everything _

_ Tell 'em I'm a good kisser _

Allison’s fingers gripped the steering wheel of the car, her knuckles blanching from the effort. The Garages and the Lovers had just finished their second game at the Big Garage, the Lovers managing to pull a win in the last minute. And just her luck, the Other Kichiro had asked for a ride home. She couldn’t turn her down. Because, really, it’s what she would have done for Kichiro Prime (a term she’d picked up from the other blaseball players and kind of, just a little bit, detested.). But the person sitting in the passenger seat and staring out the window wasn’t her Kichiro. She couldn’t look at her for two long without feeling something twisting inside of her. It wasn’t this Kichiro’s fault. Her whole Tough Love thing didn’t mean she was  _ evil _ or anything. Just...different.  _ Kichiro Prime would have asked what was wrong _ . The thought cut at something deep in her gut. 

Pulling up to a stoplight, Allison stole a glance over to Kichiro, the song on the radio coming to a timely denouement as she stopped. She was...beautiful in the red glow of the traffic light. Kichiro noticed her staring. “Something wrong?” She asked in a voice that sounded achingly like Kichiro Prime’s but was just a little bit...rougher. Her old voice was so soft. It was melodic. Allison had spent way too many drives home from games trying to convince Kichi to guest star in one of her songs. Realizing she hadn’t responded, the tips of her ears began to flush. 

“I- uh…” She struggled to find words, seeing the lights turn green as they reflected on Kichiro’s skin and going silent once more, hoping driving would give her an excuse to be quiet. They sat in silence for minutes afterwards. It hurt. It hurt how bad she wanted the old Kichiro back. How bad she wanted to see her and kiss her and never let go and never be embarrassed about writing a song about her again.  _ Fuck, _ she was so stupid. Her fists tightened on the steering wheel again. And of course, because Kichiro wasn’t stupid, she pressed.

“Allison, you can talk to me,” Kichiro told her, shifting in her seat to face the Garages player. “You’ve been acting weird ever since you got in the car.” She quirked an eyebrow, gesturing for Allison to respond.

“We’re almost to your hotel,” Allison responded quietly, keeping her gaze on the road. That image of Kichiro, illuminated like a goddamn angel in the red glow of the stoplight, was seared into her brain. The way her hair seemed to shimmer. The amused glint to her eyes. The sweat on her forehead shining from a blaseball game hard-won. It almost reminded her of Kichiro Prime. Her Kichiro. And suddenly, the steering wheel and whatever shitty band was playing through her blasted out car speakers were the only things grounding her in reality right now. 

“That’s not an answer.”

“I know.”

Grateful to see the lights of the hotel shimmering down the street, Allison sped up so she could parallel park. It was kind of a shitty job, but...it would do. She couldn’t bear being trapped in that car for any longer than she needed to. “We’re here,” She announced, unlocking the door with the most polite smile she could manage.  “You’re not going to walk me to the door? Is chivalry dead?” Kichiro teased, that amused glint returning to her eye. Allison swore she had some kind of newfound power of hypnosis. With a nervous sigh, she got out of the door of her car, waiting for Kichiro to come around before walking her towards the door. Just before they entered, a hand came to Allison’s shoulder. She stiffened. “Can I ask you something?” Kichiro asked, the bashful sound of her voice a little too reminiscent of the prime version of herself. 

“Yeah?” Allison responded, forcing her voice to be as casual as she possibly could. Maybe the gruff edge to it would convince the both of them that she was okay. 

“What was the me from this dimension like? The one you knew?”

Allison’s face dropped. She stared at this Kichiro for a moment. And then a moment longer. “She wasn’t as muscular as you are. She was…” Trailing off, a melancholy sort of laugh fell from her lips. “She was softer. Personality wise, I mean. She would hold you and make you think that everything would be okay.” There was a long pause. Kichiro looked at her expectantly. “She was a really good kisser.”

That answer seemed to give Kichiro the context she needed. Nodding, she grabbed Allison’s hand, brandishing a glitter pen and writing something down on it. She was too tired to protest. Once Kichiro pulled away, she took a moment to look at what was written. A phone number. 

“It’s my number. No idea if it works in this dimension, but...I want to get lunch. I think we need to talk. Shoot me a text once you get home.” The look Kichiro gave her made it clear that saying no wasn’t an option.

“Okay,” Allison murmured out distractedly, staring as the Lovers player entered the revolving door of her hotel, sauntering towards the elevator. She could barely remember the drive home when she crashed in her bed, day clothes tossed lazily on the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Tell 'em all the things you told me_

_In your desperate whisper_

This alternate Allison was too stubborn for her own good. That was Kichiro’s opinion anyways. Kichiro wasn’t dumb. She knew something was wrong with her. So, when she spotted her from across the training room at the Big Garage, she knew it was her chance. “Allison!” She called out, waving her hands and doing everything she could to attract her attention. The way the batter froze like a deer in headlights was just...too endearing. _Damn_ , Allison was cute.

“Yeah?” Allison responded, tugging an earbud out of her ear with a not-so-subtle look of dread. Even from across the room, Kichiro could hear the music escaping from the dangling earbud. A part of her wondered how Allison’s eardrums were still intact. Grateful for the half-hearted acknowledgement of her presence, Kichiro bounded over. 

“Did you get my texts? I’m worried they didn’t send because of the whole...dimension thing.” That was a lie. Kichiro knew they had sent. She had spent several minutes in her bedroom holding her breath and waiting for the little notification of a successful delivery to show up. It was like talking to a crush for the first time, only the crush was someone who she’d been dating in another dimension and now wouldn’t even look at her for more than a second. 

“Oh, uh…” Allison continued to avoid eye contact, pulling out her phone. “I...didn’t see them, I guess. They went through.” 

“And? Are you interested in lunch tomorrow?” When Allison took a step backwards, Kichiro took a step towards her. She wasn’t going to dodge the question. “You can say no, of course, I just think we should talk. As...friends.” Both of them knew that label wasn’t accurate. Hell, there _wasn’t_ a label in the english language that would be accurate to what their relationship was. Kichiro could think of one she wanted for them. 

Allison blinked once. Twice. “Yeah.” The little crack in her voice was so _adorable_. Kichiro could have kissed her right there, but...that wasn’t where they were yet. Yet. She flashed her a smile, reaching out a hand to ruffle Allison’s already messy hair. “The Experience has a thing tomorrow morning, though, so...after that,” She added on quickly. Kichiro pretended not to notice the baby pink flush on Allison’s face. 

“After that,” Kichiro repeated firmly, her warm smile remaining as she pulled out her phone. “Here, I’ll text you again so you can put it in your calendar.” After doing so, she took one last look at the dazed look on Allison’s face, resisting the urge to give her the biggest, warmest hug she could before flouncing off. 

She was going to get to the bottom of what was wrong with Allison. Was she sick? Was it the losing streak the Garages seemed to be on? She couldn’t figure it out, and Kichiro could _always_ figure these types of things out. That settled it. They were going to sit down and get to the bottom of this for Allison’s sake, whether she liked it or not.


End file.
